moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady and the Tramp/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Lady and the Tramp" *From the story by Ward Greene *With the talents of: Peggy Lee, Barbara Luddy, Larry Roberts, Bill Thompson, Bill Baucom, Stan Freberg, Verna Felton, Alan Reed, George Givot, Dallas McKennon, Lee Millar, The Mellomen *Color by Technicolor *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Don Halliday *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Filmed in Cinemascope *Copyright MCMLV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 17122 *RCA Sound Recording *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *Songs by: Peggy Lee and Sonny Burke *Music Score by: Oliver Wallace *Orchestrations: Edward Plumb, Sidney Fine *Vocal Arrangements: John Rarig *Story: Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ralph Wright, Don DaGradi *Layouts: Ken Anderson, Tom Codrick, Al Zinnen, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Lance Nolley, Jacques Rupp, McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Thor Putnam, Collin Campbell, Victor Haboush, Bill Bosche *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Dick Anthony, Ralph Hulett, Al Dempster, Thelma Witmer, Eyvind Earle, Jimi Trout, Ray Huffine, Brice Mack *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Eric Larson, Hal King, Les Clark *Character Animators: George Nichols, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien, Jerry Hathcock, Eric Cleworth, Marvin Woodward, Ed Aardal, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Don Lusk, George Kreisl, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Jack Campbell, Bob Carlson *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Dan MacManus *Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson *Associate Producer: Erdman Penner Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1962 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Lady and the Tramp" Ending Titles *The End • A Walt Disney Production 1972 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Lady and the Tramp" *With the Voice Talents of: Paul Frees, Grace Stafford *Color by Technicolor® *Filmed in Cinemascope *© Copyright MCMLV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 17122 Motion Picture Association of America *RCA Sound Recording *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Songs by: John Barry and Don Black *Music Score by: John Barry Ending Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1980 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Lady and the Tramp" *Featuring the Voices of: Stan Freberg Ending Credits *Voices: Jim Dear - Michael Fremer *The End Walt Disney Productions 1986 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *A Harmony Gold Production *"Lady and the Tramp" *Executive Producers: Frank Agrama, Jehan Agrama *Story By: Carl Macek *Screenplay By: Ardwight Chamberlain *Production Designer: Hirano Toshihiro *Character Design: Mikimoto Haruhiko *Art Director: Nakamura Mitsutaka *Cinematographer: Yoshizaki Kenichi *Editors: Jon Braun, Nishide Eiko *Executive Music Producer: Thomas A. White *Robotech Theme: Ulpio Minucci *Producers: Ahmed Agrama, Miura Toru *Directors: Carl Macek, Ishiguro Noburo Ending Credits and Logo *Dialogue Director: Ardwight Chamberlain *Additional Dialogue: Steve Kramer *Cast of Characters: Darling & Peg - Angela Punch McGregor Tramp - Chip Zein Trusty - Peter Cullen Aunt Sarah - Madeline Khan Tony - Vincent Price Jim Dear, Dog Catcher - Corey Burton Lady - Susanne Pollatschek Jock, Bull, Joe - Barrie Ingham Policeman at Zoo, Dachsie - Neil Ross Toughy - Val Bettin Boris - Will Ryan *Featured Voices: Frank Welker *Production Supervisor: Alan Letz *Production Manager: Kent Harrison Hayes *Production Coordinators: Andrea Coppola, Suzuki Toshimitsu *Production Assistants: Gabriel Riera, Raul Roa Jr. *Controller: Olga Chacon *Production Accountant: Ellen Green *Assistants to Exec. Producers: Elvira de la Rosa, Norman Siderow *Recorded at: Intersound, Inc., Hollywood, Calif. *ADR Recording: Eduardo T. Torres, Leonardo Araujo *Re-Recorded at: TODD-AO/Glen Glenn *Final Re-Recording:, Larry Stensvold, Nick Alphin, Paul Wells *Chief Engineer/Technical Supervisor: Bryan J. Rusenko *Assistant Technical Engineer: Ramon Perez Jr. *Music and Effects Editor: George Bours *Dolby Stereo Consultant: Jim Fitzpatrick *Negative Cutter: Susanne Gervay *Video Tape Editor: Guillermo Coelho *Assistant Film Editors: Angeria Rigamonti, Hagop Bazerkanian *Sound Editors: Shiela O'Callaghan, Mick Kollins *Transfer Enginner: Jorge Allia *Utility Supervisor: Enrique Luna Macias *Title by: Modern Film Effects *Opticals by: CFI *Theme Supplemental Orchestration: Christoper L. Stone *Orchestral Score by: Arlon Ober, Ulpio Minucci *Orchestrator and Conductor: Arlon Ober *Orchestral Music Producer: Ulpio Minucci *"The Future Is Now" "In My Heart" "Saved By Science" "Underground" "Call On Me" by Michael Bradley, Steve Wittmack *"Only A Fool" by Jack Alan Goga *Featured Vocalists: Three Dog Night, Joann Harris, Michael Bradley, Gigi *Recording and Mixing Engineer: Steve Gursky *Song Producers: Steve Wittmack, Michael Bradley *All Music and Sound Recordings: Copyright © and ℗ 1985 & 1986 Harmony Gold Music, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Animation **Scenario: Hoshiyama Hiroyuki **Mecha Supervisor: Kubota Masayuki **Action Director: Mikimoto Haruhiko **Story Board: Paul Power, Hirano Toshihiro, Umezu Yasuomi, Ishiguro Noboru **Special Visual Effects: Sakakibara Toyohiko **Assistant Sequence Directors: Kakinouchi Narumi, Kisei Noboru **Animation Layout: Kakinouchi Narumi, Motodani Toshiyuki, Yuki Nobuteru, Kadone Yoko, Fukushima Yoshiharu, Itô Kôji, Ogami Nariaki, Monikawa Sadami, Masuo Shoichi, Anno Hideaki **Directors Animation Design: Fujitaka Sakamitsu, Tokimoto Miyuki, Yamamoto Katsuya **Animators: Murata Yasuto, Fukuda Koichi, Ido Chieko, Ishiwatari Miyoko, Masao Tsutsumi, Kitamura Taikei, Aiyagi Fujiko, Sugi Mitsuto, Seki Mitsuko, Shimura Yoshiko, Iwanaga Shinobu, Hatsuki Miyazaki **Coloring: Anzai Hiromi, Iizuka Yoshiko **Inking/Painting: Fumoto Yukiko, Yamanouchi Naomi, Harada Hideki, Yoshide Masako, Kanda Fusako **Backgrounds: Nishikawa Masumi, Hayashi Yoshitaka, Ishu Mitsuri, Misawa Chiyoe **Camera Operators: Isagawa Hiroshi, Fujiyama Maasaki, Kubota Norihide, Yamaguchi Toshiaki, Suzuki Hideo *Copyright © 1955, 1986 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *No. 28048 Motion Picture Association of America *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious. And any similarity to the name, characters or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Credits